Hypocrisy
by Light1
Summary: Mortals can be monsters too.


**Hypocrisy**

Disclaimer: Legacy of Kain belongs to Edios and Crystal dynamics, they are not me. I am making £0.00 out of this fic, it is written purely because I have a burning need to create.

Rating: PG

Part: One of One

Set: During BO1

Authoress note: Mortals can be Monsters to.

For the month of September, I am going to upload a new fic EVERY WEEK!

Why?

Because, due to the positive feedback received including an awesome review (4 out of 5 "I read through this story in one night – once I began, I didn't want to stop.") I have decided to enter my second novel, Amenti, into a second competition which means it is available for FREE for a bit longer.

I need to hit 100 requested copies for it to be considered, so I would really appreciate it if you would give the synopsis at the end of this fic a read and if it sounds like your cup of tea then help yourself to a free book courtesy of myself and Inkitt.

 **Hypocrisy**

It had been a long time since Kain had laughed.

He remembered laughing as a child, although not what he laughed at. He remembered laughing when he was a young man, usually at someone else's foolishness or pain. He never did have what could be considered a kind sense of humor. His humor had been considered socially acceptable he supposed, at least others often laughed with him. But now he doubted that they did so because they were amused, he suspected that people had laughed in order to not become his next source of amusement. Nobles, while often acting superior were often terrified of each other and with good reason to.

Since becoming a vampire Kain had not found much amusing. He'd been too busy being outraged or consumed with blood and battle lust. But here in Willendorf, Kain had found something that made him roar with amusement. Willendorf, the jewel of Nosgoth, renowned for its culture, art, political power and unscrupulous taste had afforded him a most unexpected amusement.

On entering the city, his disguise firmly in place, he had scented mortal blood in the air. Suspecting a potential easy meal he had followed the scent as subtly as possible, in order to preserve the illusion of mortal nobility he hid behind. The blood scent had led him to a Butcher, confused he took a slow deep breath through his nose, testing to see if he had mistaken animal blood for human. But no, the scent was human, there was no mistaking it. He pushed the queuing patrons aside, noting that there seemed to be an awful lot of them. The land to the north was beset with plague, many animals had been slaughtered for fear they were spreading the disease. Meat was not such an easy commodity at this time, yet this butcher boasted a large crowd.

His curiosity roused, he wandered into the back rooms. The owners were not happy to allow him to do so buthe was practiced enough in putting peasents and tradesmen in their places. A few well aimed glares were enough to silence the men working on the counter and he headed into the rear rooms. He walked past the first row of slaughtered steer and swine, a deceased chicken littered the floor only to be kicked away.

The smell got stronger.

He turned a corner and almost walked into a burly man guarding a door. The man was large but he was mortal and fell easy to Kain's blade. His disguise destroyed, Kain shrugged and opened the door to the previously guarded room.

He stared for a moment before he started laughing, drawing stares from the rooms living occupants.

The walls splattered with blood and offal, and much like a room in Vorador's mansion the chains held not cattle but humans. The chained men and woman who still lived looked up at him as he entered and hope seemed to fill them up like water until they heard him laugh.

"Who the hell is this?" One of the butchers shouted, Kain tried to answer but couldn't catch his breath. Another of the butcher's rushed at him, cleaver held in a blood covered hand. Kain batted him aside easily.

"Such hypocrites these mortals be," he managed. The two remaining butchers watched him in stunned silence.

Kain took a deep breath, getting his humor under control. He wondered to himself how many of Willendorf people had unwittingly devoured their own kind. Perhaps even he had when he had visited this place in his mortal life. The thought brought a grin to his face.

"Please help me kind sir!" one of the chained men wailed. Kain shook his head and lifted Soul Reaver.

He had left the Butchers with a full stomach and a light heart.

 **End drabble**

Please review.

As said at the beginning of the fic I've entered my second novel Amenti into a second competition which means you can read it completely FREE!

AMENTI

An epic tale of mystery, murder, and monsters, told by Bobtail, who happens to be, among other things, a cat.

Bobtail is moving house, again. But amongst the usual worries of finding his litter tray and hoping the local store has his food, Bobtail quickly discovers his new home is harboring some dangerous secrets. Secrets that put his life in danger when they lead to Bobtail becoming the prime suspect for a recent stint of murders.

Only a day into his new home and Bobtail finds himself embroiled in a twisted plot that spans the centuries and will affect both man and cat alike.

www . inkitt stories/thriller/77118?ref=v_953a2ed4-eda2-42d2-97b3-fd39ed852cd4


End file.
